


Final Moments Together

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Feels, Guilt, Internal Monologue, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what was going through the Doctor’s head as he turned to walk back to the TARDIS on Bad Wolf Bay, knowing his best mate didn’t have much longer before the full effects of the Metacrisis would be revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments Together

Those few steps back to the TARDIS comprised the longest walk the Doctor had ever taken in all his nine hundred plus years. (Figuratively speaking.) He concentrated on the individual squeaks and crunches of the sand beneath his trainers, the rhythmic beating of his twin hearts (increasing the closer he got to the TARDIS) and the urgent whispers of his ship in his subconscious trying to hasten his pace before the dimensions sealed themselves off permanently. 

He swallowed heavily, one hand lingering on the doorframe of the TARDIS before crossing her threshold. Just ahead of him, Donna’s ginger head was almost a blur as she raced around the flight console, twirling dials, flipping switches like a proper Time Lady. A pall settled over him, even the ship knew what was coming and she was devastated. He ran his hand over the worn wood in a sympathetic gesture. If the TARDIS knew. If he knew. Then surely she did too. Still, Donna hovered over the controls of the TARDIS central console as she studied the navigation screen, a satisfied grin touching the corners of her mouth. 

The Doctor forced his feet to move. Left, right. Left, right. One heavy plodding step at at time, drawing himself closer to her. Donna whirled on him at that moment, grinning, she faced him. She is rambling on about visiting some distant planet, seeing some far off sights. Things she knows she’ll never see.

He feels his hearts breaking. The tears are hot and prick at his eyes but he refuses to show them to her. Not now. They can wait. She is scared, but she’ll never admit it. Never show it. Not his Donna. Never.

“Do you know what’s happening?” he barely chokes out, almost afraid of her answer.

“Yeah.” She tells him, but he can tell by the look in her eyes, no, he can feel it; she still thinks he can save her. After all, she has saved him so many times and in so many ways.

In every way.

It is his time to return the favour. But there isn’t time enough and the irony burns him like nothing ever will. 

As he reaches for his best mate, who is oh, so much more than that, he tries to block out her cries, her protests. Knowing they will haunt him for all the rest of his many, many days.

His fingertips touch her temples and as he feels her slip away from him, the Doctor feels something inside of him break and a new type of quiet darkness descends upon him.

He has killed her, in every way that has mattered, he has killed the most important woman in all of creation. Destroyed her. And part of him dies with her. 

She’ll never remember.

He’ll never forget.


End file.
